


Three Men in a VW (Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Road Trips, Three Men in a Boat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese Translation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/6773122 忘发AO3了orz</p><p>Steve回到车上，关上车门，嘴唇依然有些刺痛。<br/>“你不喜欢金发的。”Bucky说。<br/>Sam差点呛到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Men in a VW (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Men in a VW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773122) by [Slenderlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlock/pseuds/Slenderlock). 



Sam低低地吹了声口哨，上下打量着车：“我们不可能都坐进去的。”  
“好，”Bucky说。Steve眨了眨眼，Bucky皱起眉头。“那样他们就不会找我们这辆车了。”Bucky解释道，耸了耸肩。  
Sam赞成地点点头。“好吧，”他说，“但要让我来开。”Steve张嘴想要抗议，但Sam举起一只手：“反正我不要坐在你们俩边上被挤扁。”  
Steve叹了口气：“我们走吧。”  
Bucky瞪着Sam，但他的眼睛里并没有恶意。他和Steve不知怎地都挤进了车的后座，紧紧挨着对方。Bucky的腿折叠着，膝盖压着Sam的椅背。Sam决定不提这件事。  
离他们的避难处还有一小时的路程时，Sam打破了沉默。  
“所以，你们还打算说话吗？”他看着后视镜问。Steve正望着窗外，看着外面的世界，就好像他在拍一首舒缓的MV。Bucky直直地盯着Sam。  
“好吧，”Sam说，“不说话就不说话。你们要我把广播打开吗，或是什么别的？你听那些东西的吧？电台？”  
“除了乡村音乐什么都听。”Bucky低吼道。  
“你看，”Steve说，“我就说我们可以信任他。”  
Bucky笑了——和他提起报纸这个词时一样的笑。Sam把视线从后视镜移开，因为这个笑不是给他的。他飞快地打开广播，换了几个台，直到他换到古典音乐台，听见Steve在后座上动了一下。  
哈，一百岁的老人了，喜欢古典音乐。有的成见也没错。  
但开始跟着哼唱的是Bucky，不是Steve。  
Sam完全不知道这是什么——钢琴曲，或是什么别的——但Bucky似乎已经了然于胸。他从后视镜里瞥了一眼，Steve正盯着Bucky看，就好像Bucky刚找到了治愈癌症的方法。  
“莫扎特？”Steve问。  
Bucky摇摇头。“克莱门蒂。”他说。  
“我听起来都一样。”Steve耸了耸肩。  
“Clementi的曲子听起来让人开心，”Bucky说，“你一听就知道。”  
“哦。”Steve说，然后他们半个小时都没人开口说话。  
-  
Steve坚持说他们总会需要吃些什么，过了这村就没这店了。十五分钟的争论后，他们决定在星巴克停一下。  
“好吧，”Sam说，透过车窗眯着眼看招牌，“所以你们——想要什么？”  
“中杯、加冰、不加糖、香草拿铁。”Steve不停地说着，“再加豆奶？”这听起来像是个问句，Bucky点了点头。“再加豆奶。”他又说了一遍。  
“天哪，”Sam嘟囔着，“你呢？”  
Steve看了一下菜单：“三份量大杯、半甜、无脂肪的焦糖玛奇朵。”  
“你们到底怎么做到的，”Sam说，“连星球大战和星际迷航都分不清，但又知道玛奇朵是什么？”  
“快去。”Bucky踢了一脚Sam的椅背。  
“得先写下来，”Sam说，“因为没人能记得那么多该死的东西。”  
“中杯，”Bucky咆哮着，“加冰，不加糖，香草，拿铁。”  
Sam把车停在窗口前，降下车窗。  
“你好，”他说，话筒里传来一句话，他觉得应该是“欢迎来到星巴克，请问您想点什么？”  
他飞快地扫了一眼后视镜。  
“嗯，”他说，“我想要两个小杯黑咖啡，和一个牛角面包。”  
抵在他椅背上的那只脚用力大到让他的腹部擦到了方向盘边缘。 “你们知道吗，”他说，“最好长话短说。”  
-  
他们离和Sharon会合的地方只有不到5分钟的车程时，Steve抓住椅背，从后视镜里紧盯着Sam。  
“等一下。”他说。  
Sam看了一眼侧视镜，并没有不科学的钢铁装置向他们冲来。他为他们并不会就此丧命松了一口气，向着后视镜里的Steve挑了挑眉毛。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们该换个位子。”Steve说。  
“什么？”  
Sam开到了减速车道里，Steve什么也没说。  
“为什么？”他问，又瞟了一眼Steve。  
“我只是觉得，”Steve耸耸肩坐了回去，“你懂的，要是——要是我们在那边会合，或许——”  
“你想从驾驶位上走出去，”Sam明白了，“你——我的天哪。”  
“就，”Bucky说，Steve张了张嘴，“就让他这样吧。”Sam对着后视镜里的Bucky挑了挑另一边眉毛，Bucky翻了个白眼。“他挺情绪化的。”Bucky。  
“我没有情绪化。”Steve说。  
“Stevie。”  
Steve用胳膊肘捅了Bucky一下：“别叫我Stevie。”  
Sam哼了一声。“好吧，”他说，对着Steve眯起眼睛，“情绪化，好吧，我差点忘了。”  
“真难相信，你和他总在一起工作，还会忘了这一点。”Bucky咕哝了一句。  
“我只是偶尔和他公事，作为一位名誉上的复仇者——”  
“所以你就是个实习的？”  
“我不是实习的，我是——”  
“你能不能先在路边停下？”Steve大吼道，Sam把车停在了路边。  
Steve从车里挤了出去，坐进驾驶位。Bucky看了看身边的空座位，又看了看Sam，眼睛暗了暗。  
“不，别这样，”Sam说，“我才不要坐在红色恐惧旁边。”他坐进Steve身边的前座，似乎听到身后有人哼了一声，打算直接无视。Steve耸了耸肩，依然弯着腰，把车向前开去。  
-  
“你……”Sharon说。  
“迟到了？”他补充道，显然说错了话。他几乎不知道自己又说了些什么，然后Sharon回到了她的车上，他除了回头看自己的车之外什么也不能做。Sam自以为是地笑着，在他身后，Bucky正……盯着他。  
但盯着他的眼神里不是一片空白，于是他决定不去担心这个。他把东西都放到小车的后备箱里，不得不把自己的衣服塞到座位下面，但它们总算都塞下了。Sam和Bucky望着他哼哧哼哧地放东西，一个也不来帮忙。  
Steve坐回车上，关上车门，嘴唇依然有些刺痛。  
“你不喜欢金发的。”Bucky说。  
Sam差点呛到。  
“我，”Steve语无伦次地说，“我——我不——什么——”  
“别伤到你自己，”Bucky哼了一声说，“这只是我的观察结论。”  
“什么，”Steve有些防备地说，“因为我喜欢Peggy，不代表我就不能喜欢——别的——类型的人——”  
“Peggy，当然了，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“Peggy，还有Howard，还有Wilson，还有Stark——”  
Steve猛地把车转到了旁边的车道里。  
“撑住。”Sam说，现在是他抓住前座的椅背，怀疑地看着Steve。Steve的脸色就像新鲜的西柚一样，“你想说我什么？”  
“他有喜欢的那一型，我就是这么一提。”Barnes耸了耸肩说。  
“我没有喜欢哪一型。”  
“有的，”Bucky反驳道，“高、烦、深色头发。”  
Sam转了转脖子，眯着眼睛望着Bucky：“听起来挺像我认识的一个人。”  
Bucky的眼睛危险得就像能发射刀片。考虑到他曾受过的训练，即使它们真的能这么做，Sam也毫不惊讶。  
“重点是，”Bucky说，“你不喜欢金发的。”  
“我想喜欢谁就能喜欢谁。”Steve挤出一句。  
“嗯哼，”Bucky说着，Sam开始觉得这场对话正变得非常、非常好玩，“那你要是不想呢？”  
“我只是——”一辆卡车从他身边擦过，差点把侧视镜刮掉，Steve大声地咒骂了一声。  
“注意你的语言。”Bucky说，在Sam意识到美国队长很善于说某个四字母词语之前。  
“我操。”Steve骂了一声，从卡车前面超了过去。他得意地笑了一声，脚离开油门。车速降了十五英里，卡车在他们身后鸣笛。  
“我也不想扫兴，”Sam说，“但我们不赶时间吗？”  
卡车又按了一次喇叭，Steve的车速又下降了5英里。  
“被洗脑的超级士兵，”Sam说，“全副武装，非常危险，随时待命，所有人都是这样。”  
Steve面前的车道几乎已经空了。卡车紧跟在他们身后，前轮和他们的保险杠之间几乎没有距离。Steve咬着牙，手紧握着方向盘，而Sam一只手撑在窗户上，另一只手紧紧抓着Steve的椅背，惊讶于指甲竟然没有把布料扎破。  
Steve一路沿着出口处的匝道冲了下去。  
“告诉过你的，”Bucky踢了踢Sam的椅背，“他很情绪化。”  
“所以，”Sam说，挨个把手指从椅背上松开，“所以我——”  
“不，那个‘我只是’是什么意思？”Bucky打断他说。  
“不，”Sam说，回过身威胁一样地用手指着Bucky。Bucky打量着他的手指，仿佛在想折断它的方法，或是它应该在什么地方，或是两个都在想。“不，”Sam重复了一遍，“没门，你说Wilson，你他妈说——”  
“不，”Bucky耸了耸肩，说，“不，他在说什么，然后你打断了他——还有，我根本都没说你——”  
“不，你在暗示我，”Sam在空气中摇着手指，“暗示更糟。”  
“暗示，”Bucky翻了个白眼，“你去哪里都带着字典吗？”  
“那你听说过阅读吗？”  
“没时间考虑那些，我在考虑空手杀你的26种方法。”  
“真可惜，我想一点小小的简奥斯丁就能让你平静下来。”  
Steve在红绿灯前停下，转过身的速度太快，安全带发出一声脆响。“再这样我要掉头了！”他大喊道，猛地用手拍了一下方向盘。方向盘发出危险的声音，Steve把手收了回来。  
Sam咬着舌头——他真的得咬着舌头才能让自己不发出声音。Bucky看起来并没有同等的自控能力。  
“我说，”他说着，Steve的拇指把方向盘按得凹了下去，“你从来没纠正过我的话。”  
“我没有，”Steve吼道，“特定的一型。”  
“从某种程度上你有，”Bucky说，“这也不是我的本意。”  
“那你的本意是什么？”  
“我说你不喜欢金发的。”  
“这和你说我有特定的型没区别！”  
“不，有区别。”  
“Barnes，我要给你两个选项。”  
“Barnes——”  
“要么在五分钟内闭上你那该死的嘴，要么就下车走路。”  
“呃，”Sam的视线在Bucky和Steve之间转来转去。Steve眼中的那种愤怒Sam从来没有见过。“呃，”他指了指挡风玻璃，“已经是绿灯了。”  
Steve转过去看了看Bucky，Bucky也望着他。一刹那的沉默后，Steve的脚踩下油门，车开始转弯，他依然望着Bucky。  
“打转向灯。”Bucky说。  
Sam把脸埋到手里，默默祈祷。  
-  
感谢上帝，Bucky和Steve活着离开了机场，还带着一架毫发无损的直升机。  
Bucky看见第二个钢铁侠掉了下去，看见第一个钢铁侠和Sam跟着俯冲下去，看见钢铁侠在地上砸出的大坑，知道这都是他的错。  
即使Steve也看见了，他什么都没说。  
他们在空中过了一个多小时都没人说话，只有风从窗边呼啸而过。过去的五分钟里，Bucky快要缩在地上睡着了，但他又坐起来了一些。他曾有比现在更缺乏睡眠和食物的时候，肾上腺素足够支撑他直到抓住那个混蛋了。  
“你的朋友们，”他想起他们，问，“他们会怎么样？”  
“无论怎样，”Steve说，花了一会儿组织词句，“他们……会有办法的。”  
Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，他想起那个弓箭手，为他们而牺牲了自己的自由。他甚至不知道那个弓箭手叫什么名字。  
Barton，Blint，他脑中有个声音提醒道，他努力试图无视。  
“或许，”他说，“或许我不值得这些，Steve。”  
“Buck，”Steve说，“Buck，那些发生过的事……不是你的错，不是你，是九头蛇强迫你做的。”  
“我知道，”Bucky对自己点点头，“但还是我做的。”  
又是一片沉默，外套在Bucky身上显得很沉重，不知为什么，飞机显得更小了。  
Bucky意识到这样的飞机不会颠簸了。它很先进，比他曾想要鸠占鹊巢的那一架先进多了，但他想不起来自己曾打算去哪里。这架飞机在空中平稳地飞着，飞过云海和城市。当他们穿过一片云时，他几乎听不见雨打在加强玻璃上的声音。  
“所以，”Steve说，“金发？”  
Bucky花了些工夫才明白Steve的意思。他一明白过来，立刻就哼了一声。  
“好了，”Steve说，“你吊起我的胃口了。”  
“我只是想让Wilson放松下来。”Bucky耸了耸肩说。  
“啊哈，当然了。”  
“他比你更擅长掩饰，”Bucky之处，Steve张开嘴想说什么，但Bucky比他更快，“但还是明显得不能再明显了。”  
“所以你的办法就是惹他生气？”  
“我的办法是让他放松，”Bucky耸耸肩，“那显然就是小吵小闹了——”  
“你在那个旅馆房间里说谎了，”Steve说，开启了自动驾驶，“现在你也在说谎。”  
“行了吧。”Bucky把视线转向窗外，望着雨滴。  
“你在说谎。”Steve坚持道，他打开了驾驶员座位的锁定，把座位转过去面对着Bucky。  
“我有什么必要对你说谎？”Bucky指出，唇边噙着笑意。  
“你说呢。”Steve轻松地笑着，双腿交叉。时至今日，无论他们失去了什么，他们依然有这些，“你看起来很在意这些，根据之前的情况，”他把手肘搭在膝盖上，用手撑着头，“你说我有喜欢的那一型也没错。”  
Bucky抬起头：“真的？”  
“真的。”  
过了一会儿。  
“我还说对了什么别的事吗？”Bucky问。  
“你说对了很多事。”Steve说。  
“比如？”  
“比如我不想喜欢别人。”  
Bucky猛地呼出一口气：“那方面我一直是对的。”  
“一直？”  
“你知道我多想去恨Carter吗？”  
Steve皱了皱眉。  
“另一个。”Bucky提醒道。  
“Peggy？”Steve皱着的眉头看起来有些伤心，“你不喜欢Peggy？”  
“我很喜欢Peggy。”Bucky说，“但你不知道我有多——”他咬着牙，深吸了一口气说，“你爱她。”  
“是，”Steve点点头，“我爱她。”  
“而我一直觉得，”Bucky说，“如果有什么人，如果有什么人配得上你，如果有什么人能和你在一起，她……她也不错。”  
“来自Bucky Barnes的批准，”Steve想了想说，“那是很高的评价了。”  
“闭嘴。”Bucky靠回了窗户上。  
“我为你喜欢她而高兴。”Steve说，他把手握成拳头，以防自己去抓Bucky的肩膀。  
“我也不想，”Bucky慢慢地说，“但我做到了。”  
“好吧，”Steve点点头，显然没有理解，“好吧。”  
“我也不愿，”Bucky继续说，“我也不愿去恨Carter。”  
“这个Carter？”  
“这个Carter。”  
Steve困惑地偏了偏头。  
“我不愿意去恨Carter。”Bucky又重复了一遍。  
“但你恨她。”Steve说道。  
“但我恨她，”Bucky说，“不是因为她踢了我的脸。”  
Steve的表情扭曲了一下。  
“我以前也被别人踢过脸。”Bucky补充道，Steve的表情更扭曲了。  
“你不想恨她？”Steve小心翼翼地问。  
“你喜欢她。”Bucky耸了耸肩说，他那只钢铁手臂从窗子上划过。  
“我——尊敬她。”Steve说。  
“你喜欢她。”Bucky重复了一遍。  
“她暗中监视了我好几个月。”Steve指出。  
“你喜欢她。”  
“我不——我只是——”  
“你只是？”Bucky的视线从雨中转开，他望着Steve，“你说过一遍了，你只是。”  
“我只是想给她她想要的，”Steve无奈地说，“她——她是Peggy的侄女，她帮了我这么多忙，她没必要这么做，而她想——她想要——”  
“你。”Bucky补充道。  
Steve叹了口气：“我不该这么做的。”  
“这不是最重要的问题。”  
“但依然不对，小错误和大错误一样重要。”  
“好吧，心灵鸡汤制造机。”Bucky坐了起来，“我说得没错，你不喜欢金发的。”  
Steve气鼓鼓地说。“不，”他说，“我真的、真的不喜欢。”  
“我就知道。”  
Steve意识到Bucky脸上的暗青色胡茬已经快长成小胡子了，他觉得Bucky长胡子的样子会挺吓人的，但一点胡茬很适合他。  
“抱歉，我烦到你了吗？”Bucky问，Steve意识到自己一直在盯着他。  
“不，”他向后靠在椅背上说，“完全没有。”  
“所以你喜欢的类型，”Bucky有些惊讶地说，“我似乎说对了。”  
“我的天哪，”Steve叫了一声，“你就不能别提这事了吗？”  
“不能，”Bucky哼着小曲，“所以你直接告诉我吧。”  
“告诉你？”Steve皱了皱眉，“告诉你什么？没什么可告诉你的。”  
“关于你喜欢的类型。”  
“你——你已经说过了，我没必要再重复一遍。”  
“或许我只是想听你亲口说呢。”  
“为什么？折磨我吗？”  
“我好久没折磨你了。”  
就是这样了，Steve叹了口气，整个人瘫在了椅子里，反正这也是个不错的消遣。  
“还有许多别的事可以说。”他指出。  
“我就想说这个。”  
“呃，”Steve用手搓着脸，“好吧，我的什么类型？”  
“有相似的特点，我觉得应该是高个子、深色头发、长相英俊，但Stark不太符合高的这部分。”  
“Stark不是我的类型。”Steve嘟囔着。  
“好吧，挺反常的。”Bucky耸了耸肩，“那就是高个子、深色头发、长相英俊。”  
“没错。”  
“Wilson？”  
“为什么我的性生活对每一个俄罗斯间谍都这么重要呢？”  
“首先，我不是俄国人，还有，谁提到你的性生活了？”  
“你说的是类型——”  
“没说性生活。”  
“Bucky，你没法直接说——”  
“反正也没别的人会听。”  
“这也没改变什么——”  
“那是你1945年之后的第一个吻吗？”  
Steve把快要说出口的话咽了下去，他瞪着Bucky，Bucky耸了耸肩。  
“我就是这么一说。”  
“说什么？”  
“她不是你喜欢的类型。”  
“你能别说这个了吗？”  
“或许可以，或许不行，我就喜欢忽悠你。”  
“我已经被折磨了好一会儿了，你随时可以停下。”  
“但这更好玩。”  
“或许对你来说吧。”  
“当然是对我，我很多年没有过这么有趣的事了。”  
“好吧，好吧。”Steve翻了个白眼，“慢慢恢复记忆，把我想起来之后做的第一件事就是对我的品味评头论足，真不令人惊讶。”  
“和以前一模一样。”  
“你真让人受不了。”  
“而你和以前一样蠢。”  
“这又是什么意思？”  
“意思是你有喜欢的类型。”  
“Bucky，你真的要——”  
“高个子。”  
Bucky站了起来。  
“深色头发。”  
Bucky把一绺头发捋到耳后。  
“长相英俊。”  
Steve把快要说出口的话咽了下去。  
“哦”是他说出的唯一一个字。  
“我就说嘛。”Bucky说。  
Steve挺直肩膀，站起身说：“我记得的版本似乎是高、烦、深色头发。”  
“啊，挺接近的。”Bucky吻了他。  
几秒后，或是几分钟后，Steve意识到他们正站在飞机上。他搂住Bucky的腰，一只手撑在天花板上。  
“进展太快了吧，”Bucky说，“你不觉得吗？”  
“闭嘴。”Steve说，飞机抖了一下，他把Bucky抱得更紧了。  
“我们离降落还有多久？”Bucky问，头靠在Steve肩上，在最近的半个小时里，飞机下方树上的积雪变多了。  
“嗯，”Steve回过头看了一眼仪表盘，“还有几个小时，”他说，“最多四小时吧。”  
“好，”Bucky说，“那我们还有时间。”  
很快，他们就要给武器装上弹药，站在门边。他们就要沿着坡走下去，走进基地，对抗任何可能出现的敌人。很快，他们就要去面对一切。  
但现在，他们还有时间。

End


End file.
